1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-moving razor including a head part, which is angularly movable back and forth, and, more particularly, to a head-moving razor wherein a moving member is connected to a fixing member, which is fixed to a head part, by means of rotating pins, such that the moving member, in which a double cutting blade is mounted, can be angularly moved.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed a large number of electric reciprocating type razors, each of which includes a plurality of cutting blade heads movable freely relative to a body part, such that the plural cutting blade heads are brought into tight contact with the skin of a user, whereby a rapid and efficient shaving operation is accomplished.
One example of the conventional electric reciprocating type razors is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S62-227395, wherein a rotary shaft is mounted in the vicinity of the upper end of a head block including a plurality of cutting blade heads, such that the head block can be angularly moved back and forth about the rotary shaft, whereby the cutting blade heads follow the skin of a user in every shaving direction. In the disclosed electric reciprocating type razor, however, the rotary shaft is disposed in the vicinity of the upper end of the head block, and therefore, the distance between the external blades, which are brought into contact with the skin, and the rotary shaft is small. As a result, if a pressing force is small when the external cutting blades are brought into contact with the skin while being inclined to the skin, the- angular movement of the head block is difficult. Furthermore, it is not possible to suspend the head blocks, i.e., it is not possible to push upward the head blocks such that the head blocks can be freely moved, and therefore, the head blocks can follow the contour of the skin only from side to side, and the head blocks cannot absorb impacts generated due to uneven bone parts when the shaving operation is performed. Consequently, the skin may be damaged, or smooth shaving operation may not be accomplished.
Another example of the conventional electric reciprocating type razors is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S55-86490, wherein a plurality of cutting blade heads are independently suspended by means of springs, such that the cutting blade heads can be freely moved upward and downward, whereby the cutting blade heads follow the uneven skin through the vertical movement of the respective cutting blade heads while absorbing the impacts due to the unevenness of the skin. In the disclosed electric reciprocating type razor, however, it is required to set an initial load to the suspension force (the force by which the cutting blade heads are pushed upward by the respective springs) to more than a predetermined value in order to control the vibration of the entirety of the cutting blade heads due to the operation of the internal cutting blades. Consequently, if the pressing force, which is applied to the skin, is not considerably large, the cutting blade heads cannot properly follow the skin. Furthermore, when the external cutting blades are brought into contact with the skin while being inclined to the skin, the cutting blade heads cannot be brought into contact with the skin while the cutting blade heads are at a right angle to the skin. Consequently, the performance of the electric reciprocating type razor is not sufficiently accomplished.
Another example of the conventional electric reciprocating type razors is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S63-197484, wherein a plurality of cutting blade heads are constructed to be freely moved, and adjacent cutting blade heads are coupled with each other by a ring, such that one of the coupled cutting blade heads is moved upward when the other of the coupled cutting blade heads is moved downward, whereby the cutting blade heads follow the unevenness of the skin. In the disclosed electric reciprocating type razor, however, it is not possible to absorb impacts generated when a shaving operation is performed. Furthermore, the cutting blade heads are not brought into contact with the skin while the cutting blade heads are at a right angle to the skin. Consequently, the performance of the electric reciprocating type razor is not sufficiently accomplished.
Still another example of the conventional electric reciprocating type razors is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-43443, wherein cutting blade heads are integrally attached to a motor such that the cutting blade heads can be moved back and forth, from side to side, and upward and downward. In the disclosed electric reciprocating type razor, however, the supporting points provided to move the cutting blade heads are considerably low, and therefore, satisfactory following of the cutting blade heads to the skin is not accomplished.